Test
by destiny18-au
Summary: Sometimes things don't always go as we planned.  Sometimes we all must learn lessons and sometimes we learn them the hard way.  Action, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Biker Mice From Mars never have, never will. This is a fanfiction for fun purposes only please don't sue.

Author's Note: I can't remember what sparked my interest but it's not the new version of BMFM which I kinda stumbled across on the net. There are a few of my own original characters as well. 

**TEST**

The planet was stripped and cold looking, the once green inviting land was now turning into dust. Many buildings had crumbled there were no civilians only suvivors.Those who made it, were left with the task of fighting back. A base was built underground,hidden hopefully to never be found from those who would destroy it.

The underground base was filthy, rows of shelves adorned the corridors and everyroom. Make shift beds, medical equipment, food and water, and even clothes could be seen. A young woman was holding a photo smiling at it fondly as if she was remembering something from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I wonder do you remember me ? Do you still think about me as I think about you ? Are you living a happy life ?"  
She whispered to no-one in particular a loan tear trailing down her porcelain cheek. She was quickly startled out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am Squadron A has just reported back in. Six dead, four majorly injured and three minor injuries have been reported from this mission." 

Said a man wearing a green army uniform saluting with one hand the other placed straight at his side his legs firmly together. The woman quickly placed the photo on a nearby table and spun around to look at the man.

"Was the mission a success ?" 

She questioned not even batting an eyelid.

"Yes Ma'am the RKBK401 is now in our possession."

The woman nodded her at the man.

"At ease, everyone deserves a well earned break. Those who died will go up on the board just like the rest."

The man put his arm down from saluting and left the woman once again alone with her thoughts. Her eyes peered down at the picture sitting on the table a small smile curved on her lips. The picture was of a white mutant mouse half his face covered in metal, smiling.

Meanwhile in another part of the base a young woman sits at a desk tinkering with odd contraptions. Her long brown hair tied back in a plait, her blue eyes concentrating as she twists another screw into place, her uniform also green.

A young boy the age of nine or ten bounces around the desk. His black hair dirty, his brown eyes dart from left to right.

"What are ya doin' huh ? Huh ?"

He questions barely able to contain himself.

"Would you be quiet ! The Commander wants this done by tonight, if possible which means I could be here for longer than I would like."

"Don't worry Sparks I will keep you company."

"Oh no you don't ! It's late Reeve you should be in bed and I'll never get anywork done with you around. Now scoot."

She gave him a little shove in the direction of the door.

"No fair!"

He protested but didn't put up a fight. Sparks slowly sat down once again at the table looking at the object in front of her, she wanted to shoot the blasted thing. It was about two thirty in the morning when she finally got the machine working. She wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her left hand that was covered with a black bandana. She got up and went to see the Commander.

The Commander was still at her desk her red hair swept across one shoulder, her green eyes focused on something in front of her. Sleep was the last thing on her mind at the moment, there was paper work to be done, a log to be filled and then personal time could come. 

"Ma'am the RKBK401 is now fully operational, the co-ordinates have been set all that's left is your word." 

Stated Sparks her left hand raised in a salute.

"At ease. Well Sparks I hope this works."

"So do I Ma'am. Do you think they'll come ?"

She questioned wondering why for the tenth time that day she trusted the woman before her.

"I hope so Sparks, otherwise we haven't got a chance in hell.You may proceed immediately."

Sparks saluted once again before walking out of the office it was going to be another long night, at least tonight she wasn't out on the field.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Biker Mice From Mars never have, never will. This is a fanfiction for fun purposes only please don't sue.

Author's Note: I can't remember what sparked my interest but it's not the new version of BMFM which I kinda stumbled across on the net. There are a few of my own original characters as well. 

**TEST**

Sparks sat back at her desk, her arms folded behind her head and her boots up upon the table. She had sent the signal with all the protection protocols she could muster now all she had to do was wait.

Meanwhile on a planet 35 million miles away from Earth a planet recovering from it's own war recieved a signal. 

"Sir, we are recieving a communication from Earth should I patch it through ?"

A male tanned mouse said wearing what looked like standard milatry uniform, with a headset piece. 

"Proceed."

Said an older male mouse who's tail seemed to be made out of metal, his hands on rails standing overhead.

"My name is Lieutenant Sparks, I was given strict instructions to try and contact three specific mice on Mars, the three mice I am referring to are Modo, Throttle and Vincent my Commander said it was of the uttermost importance to get into contact with them. If this message reaches you and hopefully it will you can get into contact with us at..."

The older mouse didn't like the sound of what he was hearing how could the people of Earth know about them ? Especially the army. He looked around and saw a younger male mouse light brown in colour,wearing sunglasses trying to chat up a white female mouse with black hair. Stoker laughed. This would do perfectly he would test out the message and also test out the male hotshot.

"Ace !"

Stoker shouted, the light brown mouse stammered as he was caught out, his arm flung up to salute.

"Si-Sir!"

"Kid you never learn do you ? Anyway that's not what I wanted to discuss. We've just recieved a communication from Earth, I need you to get back into contact with them suss them out, see if this isn't some sort of hoax. I've got to go and gather up the three that were on Earth to shed some light on the situation."

"Yes Sir ! I understand completely Sir."

The light brown mouse put his hand down and proceeded with his orders. 

Meanwhile on Earth

Sparks was bored now, there had been nothing but static, she looked up at the clock and sighed. 

"Well Sparks it's late you haven't had any sleep, and now your talking to yourself and calling yourself by your nickname. Shit !"

She swore banging her hands on the table. 

"Your name is Kaylie."

She whispered and kept repeating it to herself, like she would forget if she didn't make herself remember. The static suddenly started to change and a loan voice came through scaring the young woman halve to death. 

"Shit !"

She swore for the second time that night.

"This is the base on Mars can anyone hear me?" 

"This is Lieutenant Sparks I can hear you I presume you recieved my signal."

"Yes the signal was recieved unfortunately the three mice you have asked for have been detained. Is..."

He was cut off by Sparks. She was leaning forward in her chair now, her hopes were high maybe they could would survive after all.

"It's vital that I speak to at least one of them, I'm under strict.,,"

It was her turn to be cut off by Ace.

"As I said before they are detained for the moment. Surely you can understand this call is under great scrutiny it's not everyday that we recieve a call from Earth." 

The banter continued on in this way until Ace decided to become his usual self.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

"Mostly rock.. Wait a minute this isn't a first date buddy and if you are playing me you picked the wrong person to mess with. If you are some kid on Earth who accidently recieved my message which I made sure wouldn't happen but if it did..."

"I can assure you girlie I'm all mouse..." 

He was about to say more when Sparks slapped her hands down on the table and was yelling into her microphone.

"Look you jackass I've tried to be civil but I've had it ! I'm tired it's three thirty in the morning I have to be up in another two and a half hours and if I don't speak to one of those three mice I'm personally going to get myself to Mars and hurt you."

The bantering stopped as the mice all heard her voice say "Commander". The three in question were lead into the base plus one very ticked raven haired beauty following behind. Carbine was told no forced to take time away from the base and she had missed the call.

"What's going on Sparks ? Did the signal get a response ?"

"Charlie?" 

Vinnie questioned to no-one in particular. He was sure it was her voice he had to listen a little more closely. He listened a little more as the two women were speaking.

"I'm not sure Ma'am, if it is them or not I haven't been able to contact any of the three, this idiot won't let me speak to them, that is if it is them."

"I'm sure with your work Sparks it's safe to say it is them."

Somehow the microphone had picked up everything both the Commander and Lieutenant were saying. Vinnie was sure of it, it was his Charlie, he couldn't help nor stop himself. 

"Hey Charlie-girl where've you been sweetheart." 

Charlie froze in midsentence, her throat dry as she tried to answer.

"V--Vinnie oh thank god ! Look I can't go into much detail."

She had been abruptly interrupted by Sparks.

"Ma'am we don't have much time left."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Earth really needs help, we need fighters,and maybe some of that martian technology. We're up against the Lykars, if you choose to help here are the co-ordinates..."

She proceeded with the longitude and latitude a map spread out before her.

"You will be met by Squadron C at 5.00pm sharp in two days time. I haven't got much time left. Vinnie it was good to hear your voice."

The line suddenly turned into static. Vinnie kicked at thin air,something inside made him feel really uneasy and guilty.

"Lykars ? What could they possibly want with Earth ?"

Throttle said rubbing his chin. Modo shrugged and raised his hands in question.

"What does any invading army want ?" 

"Conquest."

Carbine piped up. She looked over to Stoker who was deep in thought debating if any of the Freedom Fighters would join the humans in their fight.

"What are we waiting for bro's ? Charlie-girls in trouble, we gotta help her." 

Modo nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right bro, she did after all help us whilst we were stuck on Earth. Now she's in trouble, It's the right thing to do."

Throttle nodded his head in agreement looking towards his Leader and hero. Stoker smiled at him. "It's settled then, those who are most needed will head to Earth. Carbine, Throttle that task I will leave to you."

Stoker let a small smile upon his face, he had only met Charlie whilst on Mars, she seemed a courages woman who could take care of herself. If she had contacted Mars then there was definately a storm brewing. He was getting too old for this not that he would admit it to anyone. He would be left behind on Mars to make sure everything would be running smoothly. Once the mice had arrived on Earth it would be Throttle's and Carbine's duty to keep them safe and report back to Mars on a daily basis.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Biker Mice From Mars never have, never will. This is a fanfiction for fun purposes only please don't sue.

Author's Note: I can't remember what sparked my interest but it's not the new version of BMFM which I kinda stumbled across on the net. There are a few of my own original characters as well. 

**TEST**

It was raining heavily Squadron C had taken a heavy beating, they had been ambushed two miles from the designated meeting point, some of the personal had injuries such as broken bones and flesh wounds. They were waiting now watching and guarding the site. Those capable were on foot ,guns at the ready, others in armoured trucks and one whom seemed to be decked out all in black from the helmet to the boots, a white bandage around the upper right arm that was stained with blood.It was hard to make out the figures in the heavy rain.

There was a loud swirling noise and a bright flash of light blinding them for almost a minute. Once their eyes had dilated and returned to normal what they saw before them was like something out of a science fiction novel. Mice about twenty of them all on bikes, some two on a bike at the one time, all in formation like a V.Four rode in front as if they led the group,all wearing helmets so their faces were not plainly visible. They were getting drenched obviously awaiting some sort of sign or signal from the humans. The person who was on the bike rose a black gloved hand pointed one finger towards the sky and then clenched the fingers into a fist.

It was the cue the squadron had been waiting for, those on foot proceeded into the armoured trucks watching the outside just in case there was another suprise attack.

They made it back to base without an incident their home still safe, still not discovered for now. Squadron C relaxed, still all soaked to the core,those who needed medical attention would be dismissed after the headcount. The mice all stood as well with Squadron C their helmets all coming off,luckily their fur hadn't been wet, wet fur was not a pleasant smell. Some of Squadron C gasped and murmurs started to go around, likewise the mice started to murmur about the humans. 

"Sparks ! Sparks !"

Cried Reeve running towards the leader of Squadron C who was proceeding to take of the helmet,long brown hair falling down the back of the black leather jacket.

Sparks smiled at Reeve and then proceeded to glare at Squadron C they had instantly shut their mouths and stood at attention.

The mice all stopped as well looking forward to see what was happening.

"Squadron C job well done the mission was a success, however if I order you to flank left then you do it without question.We are the best team and I'll be damned if one little mistake will take that away from us. As you all know we have guests those un-injured will show them around except for you four, you will come with me."

She pointed to Modo, Vinnie, Throttle and Carbine.

"Squadron C dismissed."

The talking began once again as the mice and humans became better acquainted.

Throttle looked like he was going to step forward and introduce himself and the other mice when Sparks beat him to it. 

"No introductions are necessary Sir, please if you will follow me."

All three mice cringed, and shook their heads. Carbine simply folded her arms.

"On one condition don't call me sir, just Throttle."

The other mice piped up in agreement.

"Yeah just names sweetheart." 

Vinnie stated really looking around for the first time. Modo looked over at Sparks and noticed the bandage on Sparks right upper arm.

"Ma'am I think you had better get that checked out."

Modo was pointing at her arm and Sparks looked down, she had completely forgotten about it.

"It's just a flesh wound, and it will be taken care of after you see the Commander, I'm Lieutenant Sparks.It's not far now"

Vinnie couldn't take this he was getting angsty, he just wanted to see Charlie he had missed her more than he had let on to anyone.

"So where's Charlie-girl ? I bet she's missed my studly body." 

Vinnie said running his hands down his chest. Modo slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head, Throttle was about to say something when Carbine beat him to it.

"For two minutes Vincent could you keep that trap of yours shut ?"

"Shove it Carbine, your just jealous that you can't look as good as me." 

Sparks could feel a headache beginning. Were these martian mice really going to be the ones to help save them ?

She knocked on a door before proceeding to enter the four mice in tow. 

The Commander had her back turned away from the desk she was standing over a filing cabinet her hands holding a piece of paper. Sparks saluted even though the Commander couldn't see.

"Ma'am Squadron C have returned. 1 dead, four majorly injured and seven minor injuries. The mission was a complete success."

"Thankyou Sparks your dismissed."

Sparks left through the door she had just entered, she went to go see one of the medics to make sure she wouldn't need stitches.

"Hey Charlie sweetheart aren't you even going to say hello ? You know I did come 35 million miles just to see you."

"Vincent!"

Throttle and Carbine said together. Charlie turned around to look at them and a collective gasp came from the group.

There was no sweet smile, she was much thinner now and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. The most noticable and different feature of Charlie was the four scars running down her left cheek.

"Charlie-Ma'am how did you get those scars ?"

Charlie absent mindedly stroked the left side of her face.

"That's a story for another time."

"No offence Charlie but how does someone like you become Commander ? I mean there must be others more qualified for the position."

Carbine asked, Vinnie was about to tell her to shut it but he got a look from Modo, he also wanted to know the answer."

"I'm not going to lie, yes there are others out there more qualified to be Commander when dealing with humans, when it comes to martians apparently I'm the only human expert, well in Chi-town anyway. I had a picture of you guys and started telling everyone all about fishface. To be honest I didn't think they would believe me, but after what the Lykars did well..."

She didn't have to finish.

"The planet looks pretty bad how long has it been this way ?" 

Questioned Throttle.

"About two years now I think."

"Two years ?"

Modo interrupted unable to believe what he was hearing. Vinnie looked ready to make a hole through the office wall his fist clenching and unclenching at his side.

"After you guys got rid of the Plutarkians, things were quiet for a while until one night the Lykars just showed up started destroying the place, they gave no reason. Those who weren't gunned down or blown up were sent to one of the seven prison camps around town."

"Excuse me sweetheart did I hear you right seven prison camps ?"

Vinnie questioned, Charlie nodded her head.

"I've dusted three so far but they've upped the security to be honest I'm running out of ideas, plans and bodies. Whilst I've got your attention there are a few ground rules that have to be layed down. Rough housing is accepted at a minimal level anything above that will not be tolerated, if you want to flirt..."

She stopped to look at Vinnie as did all the others.

"He..Hey!"

He humphed folding his arms looking down at the ground.

"As I was saying if you want to flirst that's fine as well, but if they tell you to back off you do it. A lot of the people around here have been damaged beyond repair both physically and mentally. Finally breakfast is at six and training starts at six thirty. These rules have been passed around the base, I'm asking you Throttle and Carbine to make sure all the mice know the rules as well. You are all probably tired and hungry. Roger !"

She shouted. Roger came running into the room, stopped and saluted.

"Ma'am." 

"Would you show these four to the mess hall."

He nodded his head, stopped saluting and turned to the mice.

"If you will follow me please."

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up."

Vinnie said to the other three, Charlie was about to protest but the look on his face made her sigh in defeat. 

"We'll meet you in the mess hall in a little while." 

Charlie stated moving back around to her desk picking up paper after paper.

Vinnie didn't say anything for a while he just watched her actions, it was starting to annoy her.

"Spit it out Vinnie. I'm having a hard enough time concentrating as it is." 

"Did it hurt ?"

He questioned, Charlie looked up at him like he had grown another head.

"Your not making any sense Vinnie. Did what hurt ?"

"The scars. Did, did..."

He took a big gulp he couldn't go on.

"All of us here have scars some not visible to others. Come on I'm famished I've still got one task to do before the nights over."

She stated getting him to drop the subject and tried to get him to act like himself once again.

"Lead the way sweetheart,hope you guys still got dogs they don't have 'em on Mars."

He pretended to be his usual self but underneath something was eating away at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Biker Mice From Mars never have, never will. This is a fanfiction for fun purposes only please don't sue.

Author's Note: I can't remember what sparked my interest but it's not the new version of BMFM which I kinda stumbled across on the net. There are a few of my own original characters as well. 

**TEST**

Five stitches and a rip in a good leather jacket.

'Actually it's the only leather jacket I've got.'

Sparks thought to herself. She was at the armoury to the left of her sat a pile of weapons that were in disarray some of them could be salvaged but most would be used as spare parts. 

'Martian mice from mars who would have thought it.'

She blinked a couple of times trying to get the thoughts to clear. She looked up from the weapons to see Roger come in followed by Throttle,Modo and Carbine. She sighed, it was going to be another long night.

Roger looked suprised to see Sparks in the armoury.

"Sparks what are you doing hear ? You know your meant to be in the mess hall with everyone else ?"

"I know, I know Roger just checking the damage is all."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Sparks is our weapons and technology expert."

Roger and the mice were taking a look around the room, Carbine was very interested in the weaponary. Modo suddenly chuckled to himself and the others stopped to stare. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just don't let Vinnie anywhere near here, he might think he's died and gone to heaven." 

Throttle chuckled, Carbine just sighed and Roger decided to clear his throat not really knowing what to do.

"I'll be sure to get our weapons expert to come down and meet you sometime tomorrow."

Carbine said. Sparks nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I'm leaving before the Commander skins my hide. You're in good hands with Roger."

Sparks stated before leaving the armoury to join the others in the mess hall. When she walked in the sight before her was amazing. The mess hall usually looked pretty empty with just the survivors but when the mice had joined them it looked so full and so noisy as well. She saw the Commander sitting at her usual table with a white mouse talking feverishly just like they were trying to catch up on old times. Sparks made her way over to get something to eat and just as she was returning the Commander waved her over. She took her plate and sat down.

"So how many this time ?"

Questioned the Commander. Vinnie looked on obviously lost in the conversation. The fork was half way raised to her mouth when three other mice joined them. She quickly shovelled the food in and chewed quickly and quietly.

"Well Sparks I'm waiting."

Charlie crossed her arms and began to tap her foot, a sign Sparks knew all too well. Sparks sat the fork down and replied.

"Five." 

She mumbled something under her breath and her eyes were down cast looking at the plate in front of her. Charlie chuckled but the conversation had been lost to everyone else.

"Number of stitches required from this mission. Each mission that Sparks leads nearly everyone survives, a lot of casualties but survivors none the less. The first time Sparks lead a Squadron both her arms had gashes covering the upper and lower arm there was just blood every where, When the usual headcount and report came through Sparks didn't decide to go see a medic she thought they were just flesh wounds and would be simply fixed with band-aids. Once the band-aids soaked through she tried bandaging her arms which worked for two hours, blood also seeping through. I snatched her up and took her to see one of the best medics around. She had to have more blood put back into her because of the amount she was loosing and once the wounds were sewn shut no more problems. Number of stitches during that episode 65." 

Sparks didn't feel very hungry any more her fork hit the plate.

"The Commander can never let me live it down." 

Stated Sparks leaning back.

"Sorry for intruding but what kinda name is Sparks ?"

Piped in Modo.

"It's not my real one if that's what you mean. Thanks to our dear Commander I got stuck with it."

"It wasn't my fault." 

Sparks sat now with her arms folded looking at Charlie her eyes saying 'okay see if you can get out of this one.'

"The stove in the kitchen was on the brink, the ladies who don't fight those pregnant or who have kids cook for the rest of us and word got around that I once was a mechanic. I went down to take a look and couldn't find anything wrong with it but my skills are about bikes and cars, sometimes weapons. I found Sparks and asked her to see if she could fix it."

"I tried to tell the Commander a million times I had no idea about stoves, microwaves yes, stoves no." 

"Anyway."

Charlie continued.

"Just do your best I'm sure you will have it fixed in no time. I came in three hours later and Sparks had just finished she was wiping grease onto her uniform. We then proceeded to test the stove. It just sparked. Sparks turned to me and said is it meant to do that ? I said no don't think so. A couple more sparks then a couple more. Commander I don't think this is safe. Some of the women heard the hassle going on and came to see exactly what was happening. Another spark somehow jumped up over the plate and jumped onto another plate. I turned to Sparks and said I thought you knew what you were doing. She replied with I told you I didn't know what I was doing. I've never used a stove ! We then hid behind a counter top watching as more and more sparks proceeded to fly out of the stove. I told Sparks we didn't need enemies she could kill us all. Suddenly the sparks died and the stove ignited itself properly. All the women who had been watching kept saying "way to go sparks" and so on. The name just stuck after that."

The whole table except for Sparks was laughing.

"I now have a lifetime ban from the kitchen which is probably a good thing anyway."

Sparks looked down to her watch and stood before anyone at the table could make a comment.

"Thanks for the conversation everyone but I have a few things to do before training tomorrow."

She didn't wait for a reply she left her plate in the bucket and ran out of the room. All eyes once again turned to Charlie.

"So how's Mars ? No major problems ?"

Charlie was making small talk anything to get her mind off the current war at hand. 

"Yeah babes everywhere that just all love the baddest mammajamma in the universe."

Throttle pressed his boot onto Vincents making him howl out in pain. Modo,Charlie and Carbine chuckled.

"So have any of you settled down yet ?" 

Carbine looked to Throttle his eyes down cast on the table in front of him. Modo coughed also choosing to look at his crossed arms. 

"Are you kidding Charlie-girl ? Me settle down and deny the female universe my studly body."

"Yeah, yeah I get it Vincent. I probably should have told you Jack's married last I heard of him. he was in New York don't know if he's still alive or not can't really get in touch with anyone."

There was a sudden beeping and Charlie stood.

"Sorry Commander duty calls, I guess I will see you guys tomorrow."

She left no room for arguement and strode back to her office. The four mice at the table watched in silence, the meal all but forgotten. 

Meanwhile in the Armoury Sparks cleared away a pile of junk on the desk with one clean swoop the bits and pieces fell to the floor making loud clunky noises. To say she was mad was an understatement, she turned to the defective weapons and gave them a kick for good measure.She sighed then and decided to do the only thing she knew that would calm her down.She picked up a smalltool box open it and got out a small philips head screw driver in her right hand the bandana still covering thetop of her hand. She then picked up one of the weapons that wasn't a total write off and began to disassemble it.Humming and old rock and roll song as she went.. 

Meanwhile Charlie grabbed a house painting brush some black paint, and a green book and went to a wall that was listed with names and ages of those who had died under the enemies hands. She sat down the brush and the paint and opened the green book. She looked at the names and then she carefully started to paint their names on the wall once the names were done she would next fill in the ages. A slow tear ran down her cheek and she made no move to push it away. Once the names were up their deaths had been finalised. A few more drops ran down Charlies face as she closed the green book. She held the green book against her chest hugging it.

"Those of you who have given your lifes in this war. I thank you, you will never be forgotten. Let your souls rest and find peace."

She said her own silent little prayer the green book still clung tightly to her chest. She put her hand onto the wall and then broke down. Sliding down the wall her arms tightly clutching the book. It was Vinnie who found her in that state, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't say anything just wrapped her up in his arms rocking her. After about ten minutes she looked up and had a small smile upon her face. The smile faded just as fast as it was there and she coughed and stood. 

"Thanks Vinnie, don't worry that won't happen again I promise."

"Charlie-girl you know it's not healthy to be keeping this stuff in."

"Don't worry about it Vinnie it's nothing okay so just drop it."

"You weren't cryin' for nothin'."

"I said drop it Vincent."

The tone in her voice was cold and harsh. She walked by him into her office and he followed her in.

"Look trainings at six-thirty in the morning. You'll need your shut eye." 

"I'm not going until you tell me what's really going on."

"Nothing is going on Vinnie. I'm a Commander of the survivors, I'm tired that's all."

"Why won't you tell me anything anymore ?"

He questioned.

She sighed and turned to face him.

"This isn't a game anymore Vinnie. A lot of people got hurt you just can't make jokes and say everythings fine. Some of the things that happened were horrible and disgusting and somehow I have to go through everyday and pretend these things don't happen, pretend that people aren't dying or that I am sending them to their deaths. So forgive me Vincent if I don't want to talk about anything."

Vinnie saw something tiny on charlies wrist but he knew what it meant all to well.

"You know Charlie you're going to have to talk about it because if you don't then your going to be a complete wreck and then you won't be able to lead anyone."

Charlie turned around to look at Vinnie anger in her eyes.

"And what would you know about it ? Mr.Big Shot, Mr. I'm so high and mighty."

"That's not fair."

He bit back.

"I've been through war, seen my friends get blown up, been experimented on."

"And you've never told anyone about any of it."

"That's not fair I told you about Harley."

"And you knew about Jack so what does this have to do with anything it's not like we're dating."

"And let me guess the kiss we shared didn't mean anything to you ?"

Vinnie was pacing around the room now. Charlie was behind her desk her head cast down.

"Yeah the kiss meant you were going away forever."

"I asked you a hundred times to come with me."

"You know it wouldn't have worked Vinnie, lets just face facts we're totally different."

"So thats it then ?" 

"What ?"

"You don't think there could be a chance for you and me?"

"Look Vinnie if things were different we might have had a chance but I don't want a relationship, I'm not ready for a relationship."

She knew she was lying, hell she had wanted Vinnie the first day she had met him but there were too many things standing in the way. Her work as the Commander, her past that Vinnie had no idea about. If she pushed him away he might find someone with whom he could be happy with without the extra baggage. Not to mention they were two different species.

Vinnie slammed his fist through her wall and brought the plaster with him.

"If that's what you really want then fine, you won't be hearing from me again."

He shook his hand and the plaster crumbled around his feet. Charlie said nothing but only stood looking through the hole in her office wall. 

Vinnie lay in his cot hands under his head. He told Throttle and Modo about the events that had just transpired. Both had words of wisdom to pass down. He sat thinking about them but he was just as stubborn as she was he was not going to back down.

Sparks came flying in and grabbed Vinnie by the bandana around his neck. Modo and Throttle instantly jumped up and were trying their best to calm the young baby down.

"Hey, Hey take it easy babe, plenty of the velocity atrocity to go around."

He was grabbing both this womans hands but they were strong and her grip only seemed to become tighter.

"You two leave, this concerns me and pretty boy here."

"Sorry Ma'am." 

"Yeah ain't no way we're leaving our bro like this even if he does deserve it."

Throttle stated. Sparks let go of the bandana and backed off a bit.

"You all probably know that the Commanders blown up a few prison camps but you probably didn't know she was in one."

"I figured it out today I saw the tattoo barcode on her rightside of her palm." 

Vinnie said.

"That's were she found me and freed me. Not that I should be telling any of you this. If the Commander wants to share more she can but I won't say anymore about it then necessary. She had freed a great deal of people when she was unfortunately recaptured. I stole a Lykars suit and was listening in on what was happening. Her punishment was to be tortured to death. I had to watch on whilst what they did to her was sickening. I heard her screaming out again and again but it wasn't for her Mother or Father it was for you."

She looked at Vinnie, a blank look upon his face.

"She would scream your name over and over and over again like you could hear her that you could come rescue her. With what she thought was her last breath she whispered I love you Vinnie and then she stopped moving and breathing. I carried her with another Lykar out to the pits below I wasn't going to let her die, not like that not without telling the man or should I say in your case Mouse that she loved you. She told me about what happened tonight and I was so pissed I just wanted to punch your face in. She is hurting more than any of you would know or could understand. It took her three months just to smile even if it was forced. I know that she loves you Vinnie, I don't in the hell know why but I know she does and for some stupid reason she has it in her head that she's not good for you and you deserve better. Oh by the way if anyone of you breathes a word that I was hear tonight I will hunt you down and kill you. The Commander is the closest thing to family I have and I won't see her hurt. So if you do really love her you will tell her but if you are just stringing her along I would cut the ties right now."

She turned and left and walked back to her own room.

The mice didn't say anything for a little while. They sat in silence.

"For a human that girl sure does have a strong grip."

Vinnie chuckled uneasily. Throttle took his glasses off and tapped his foot on the floor. Modo had his arms and legs folded.

"Well Bro do you love her ?" 

Questioned Throttle.

"I...I...I think I love her."

Modo and Throttle just shoke their heads.

"You either love her bro or you don't. It's that easy."

Modo said. Throttle looked over to Vinnie a small smile upon his lips. 

"Our bro here is scared of being in love."

"What don't be stupid. As if this favourite Mammajamma is scared of being in love."

Modo and Throttle grabbed Vinnie and threw him out of their room.

"Until you figure out what you want you ain't comin back in."

"And just to let you know Vinnie it's okay to fall in love again."

Throttle said before slamming the door on Vinnie. He probably would have rammed his way back in but there were questions he needed answered. He had things he needed to think over and through before seeing Charlie again. He went for a long walk around the base.


End file.
